Stars in your Heart Trilogy
by Starrypaw
Summary: What happenes when a leader gives birth and has kits? There's a new prophecy and EchoClan in trouble, follow EchoClan through it's tough journey through battles, romance, and drama. This is rated M because it has a sex scenes ( the romance) bad words
1. Allegiances

**Hello! This is my new Warriors fanfiction, Stars in your Heart Trilogy: This is a series so be prepared to read my work, with romance, adventures, and overloads of kits.**

**Allegiances**

**EchoClan **

**Leader: ****Sunstar** – ember colored she-cat with tortoiseshell patches along her spine, with amber eyes, heavily pregnant with Darkwish's kits

**Deputy: ****Brightnight** – obsidian black tom with a scar on his left ear, also has green pure eyes

**Medicine ****Cat:Willowsong- ** tortoiseshell and white she-cat with a symbol of a music note on her right front paw

**Apprentice -**** Silverpaw ( grey tabby she-cat)**

**Warriors: **

**Sanddust**\- golden dark tabby tom with red eyes

**Thunderfur**\- stripped bright colored gray she-cat with ginger patches

**Arrowbone** \- a short furred cream tabby tom with almond-shaped, jade-green eyes and a slender build

Body

**Apprentice - Swiftpaw **

**Midstripe**-long-haired white tom with green &amp; blue eyes

**Darkwish**\- silver-and-white tom dark blue eyes

**Starwing**\- white she-cat with gray patches along her hind legs and has a cream colored underbelly,

**Fernbe****lly**\- ginger tabby she-cat

**Crimsonheart** \- a long furred cream cameo she-cat with ocean-green eyes and rounded ears.

**Spottedflight**\- tortoiseshell &amp; white cat

**Gingerleaf**-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

**Quietpelt** \- cinnamon she-cat with ocean-green eyes and a white locket of fur on my chest.

**Whitestripe**-white she-cat with green eyes

**Snowcloud**\- gray stripped tabby tom with orange colored eyes

**Hazelfern**\- dark ginger tom

**Mousedot**-gray-and-white tom

**Apprentice** \- **Cypresspaw**

**Bluefeather** \- black tom with slanted copper eyes that gleam with intelligence.

**Leopardwhisker** \- chocolate tabby tom with green-flecked hazel eyes and a small, compact body

**Splashfang** \- a long furred blue tom with grass-green eyes, half-clan cat

**Runningshine** \- furred lilac tortie she-cat with round, flame-orange eyes and a scar down the side of the face, near the eye.

**Apprentice - Briarpaw**

**Moonflower**-black she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice - Treepaw**

**Queens: ****Sunstar -** ember colored she-cat with tortoiseshell patches along her spine, with amber eyes, heavily pregnant with **Darkwish's** kits

**Ivyfoot – **creamed colored she-cat with black eyes, mother of **Splashfang's** kits, **Specklekit** (gray tom) and **Blossomkit** (tortoiseshell she-cat)

**Apprentices: **

**Cypresspaw**** \- **a long furred chocolate-silver tabby she-cat with large, innocent-looking blue eyes and a long, graceful tail

**Swiftpaw - **brown she-cat with large, vivid green eyes and sharply pointed ears with small tufts on the tips.

**Treepaw - **fawn smoke tom with amber eyes

**Briarpaw- **dark gray tom with large, blue eyes and large, widely set ears

**Elders:**

**Gorsefoot - **a short furred calico little she-cat with violet-tinted eyes, oldest queen in EchoClan

**Shadowsoul – **smoke colored tom with glistening golden eyes and a round face with a snub nose.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hello this is the first chapter! This is Starrypaw speaking~ c: I hope you enjoy reading it, review please!**

It was a dark place… there was nowhere to turn. Sunstar awoke in a dark forest as her muscles tensed abruptly for a moment. Her ember colored-pelt was shining in the dark forest as she saw a blue-gray transparent cat.

"Who are you?" Sunstar demanded to know. She winced a moment in pain as her belly ached her.

"Don't fear, Sunstar." The mysterious she-cat said. "For I am Bluestar."

"Bluestar..?" Sunstar gasped and shook her head in disbelief. _The leader from many moons ago was here, but why? _

The she-cat nodded and padded over to her and flicked her tail against Sunstar's ears. Her blue eyes focused on the leader with a curious glaze.

"I see you're expecting kits," She meowed.

"Yes I am..." Sunstar muttered, "They will be here in about a half-moon or so!" Her head perked up.

"I see actual injecting" purred Bluestar.

Sunstar bowed her head in agreement to the leader. Her hind legs ached altogether through all this heaviness coming from her abdomen.

"I bid you respectable luck. I hope your kits are lovely." Bluestar twitched her ears and started to fade out of sight.

**AT THE CAMP**

**Brighnight's P.O.V**

I padded out of the warrior's den at dawn, and arise cats also. I was the clan deputy so I groaned as I started to organize patrols for hunting + borders.

"Sanddust, Starwing, Arrowbone and Swif-"I began to meow as Swiftpaw wasn't there. "Where's Swiftpaw, Arrowbone?" I questioned her mentor.

Arrowbone's short cream fur rose up as his head was angled. He inched nearer to the apprentice den. "Swiftpaw." He called out into the apprentice's den.

The luscious brown she-cat yawned and crept out of the apprentice's den progressively. "Yes, Arrowbone?" She inquired her mentor.

"You're going on the dawn patrol." He purred at his apprentice and those two bounded off with Sanddust and Starwing.

I conserved 2 patrols to go patrol the borders, and rescent the scent markers.

**END OF P.O.V**

Sunstar stretched out in the leader's den and pushed her way out, yawning. It was about sunhigh.

Her stomach pains were getting worse she grumbled in pain and jumped off the Highledge to go speak to Willowsong, her medicine cat.

The tortoiseshell and white she-cat was rising her right front paw with the music note on it and was making a mix of yarrow leaves and poultice for ointment.

Her head cocked as she heard Sunstar meow for her. "Oh hi Sunstar!" She purred in amusement. "What is the pleasure of you coming here?"

Sunstar explained her bellyaches, how she groaned in pain, and her dream from StarClan.

"Great Starclan! You should head over to the nursery in case the kits come soon." Willowsong pointed over to the nursery and Sunstar dipped her head to the medicine cat and slowly reached the nursery.

"I'm Blossomstar!" A kit meowed from the nursery and passed Sunstar with a flow of energy. The tortoiseshell she-cat wrestled with a gray tom.

"Blossomkit!" She heard the mother of the kits scold them. "Stop wrestling with Specklekit." Ivypool was meowing as she licked the kits pelts.

"You two will be apprentices soon enough." She pointed out. Sunstar settled down in the nursery and fell asleep. After a short time, Sunstar awoke with pain and yowled out. Her mate, Darkwish overheard and perked his ears up.

The kits were coming..


End file.
